Move Closer
by coffee dazed
Summary: FinnXTina fluff, slight angst


_**Disclaimer: don't own Glee in any way, shape or form- never have and never will**_

_**Note: just something I would like to happen in my own Fina universe.

* * *

**_

**Move Closer**

Finn had no idea that the goth from Glee Club even _knew_ any of the same people as him let alone was friends with them. However, he found that was the case when he arrived at a party and to his surprise, saw Tina Cohen-Chang laughing and chatting animatedly with a group of people he recognised as part of the track team.

Going through to the kitchen, he grabbed a beer with his friend who was throwing the party.

"Great party, Ryan," congratulated Finn as he took a swig from his can.

"Cheers, man. It had to be done, y'know, what with the folks being away for the weekend and all. It's been a good turn out." The school's point guard grinned in satisfaction at the general scene of relaxed and happy party goers. Ryan was well-known for his parties which never degenerated into complete mayhem, instead, he always managed to steer them skilfully so that he and his guests had a great time while at the same time not having his house trashed by kids off their faces on booze and anything else they might have gotten hold of. The guest list was also one of McKinley High's holy grails which all kids aspired to reach.

The tall, red-haired basketball captain had built and maintained his parents' trust with parties by personally selecting and taking responsibility for who he would like to attend and being popular was not a guarantee of invitation – there were plenty of so-called 'popular' students who had never gone and would never go for the simple reason that he didn't particularly like them and they included the majority of the Cheerios and many jocks including Santana and Puck, Karofsky and Azimio. Should any trouble brew at the party itself, he had no hesitation in taking down the trouble-maker/s and making sure they stayed away from the event.

Finn nodded in the direction of the large window through which he could see Tina. "How d'you invite her?"

"Hmm?" Ryan followed his eyeline. "You mean Tina? Known her since we were little and she's been in the same classes as me since we were eight." He looked at Finn, "She's in Glee with you, isn't she? She's loads of fun."

"Really?" Finn was not expecting to hear her described as 'fun', she barely spoke to anyone except Artie and even that had stopped since they found out her stutter was fake. Clearly, the Tina that his friend knew was far different from the Tina he was familiar with.

"So what about you and the hyper over-achieving, over-reacting Rachel Berry?" asked Ryan as he drained his beer.

"There's nothing to tell, she's with Jesse now and that's it." He shrugged resignedly, his expression downcast.

Ryan clapped Finn's shoulder sympathetically. "Well, man, I never got it about her and I still don't but if you two are meant to be, it'll happen for you. In the meantime, there's nothing to stop you having fun as a single guy." His green eyes twinkled with merriment. "C'mon, you, it's time for you to get back in the game."

* * *

As the evening turned into night, Finn had continued to see Tina around but hadn't actually spoken to her. There was something about this not-seen-before Tina that, not necessarily intimidated him, certainly unsettled him. It wasn't until well after midnight when the music had been turned up and happily-buzzed people were dancing in the cleared-of valuable-objects living room when the goth in question appeared next to him.

He hadn't noticed how small she really was, the top of her pink-streaked head barely coming to his shoulder and she was smiling up at him, open and friendly, any traces of the shy and defensive girl gone from her.

"Hey, Finn, how you doing?" she called over the music. "Everyone's in good form, aren't they?" She was bobbing in time to the music as she watched the dancers move around. She caught the eye of Ryan as he walked past with a worse-for-wear brunette in his arms and he waved over at her as he passed the girl to a group of her friends with instructions to get her home quickly.

Tina took to the floor and over to Ryan as Van Morrison's "Moondance" came on. Finn watched, speechless, as she twirled and dipped in the basketball player's arms – a sight made comical by the fact that Ryan was even taller than Finn, and at times, she was so covered by him that it appeared that he had grown another pair of feet and was dancing by himself.

"Nice to see you still got your moves, CeeCee," Ryan winked at her. He was the only person in the world who called her by that nick-name which he had used since they were children. Nobody else would have thought or dared to think to use it. They made an unlikely friendship, moving in different circles but their childhood bond, forged over a love of licorice and water balloon fights discovered at a neighbourhood party, had lasted over the years.

"You too," she said, slightly breathlessly. She caught sight of a tall black girl chatting at the far side of the room. "I'm glad you two are still going strong," she nodded reassuringly at Ryan. In the early days of his relationship, there had been jealousy of Tina on his girlfriend's part and it had contributed to a lessening of time spent hanging out together but with his insistence that he would not give up his friendship and she would have to try to get on with the goth, a happy compromise had finally been reached.

"Me too, it's been good. Listen, if I don't get a chance to see you later on, the guest room's all made up for you. Mom insisted when I told her you were gonna be here." Ryan's mother had been delighted by her young son's new friend with her long pigtails and cute smile who gave the precocious boy a run for his money. Since that first day, play-days had regularly been arranged by both sets of parents.

"Is Artie speaking to you yet?" Ryan put his arm comfortingly round Tina's shoulders when she shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "Don't worry, he'll stop being an ass and come round."

"Nope, don't care anymore," Tina stated decisively. "I'm gonna get another drink, you want one?"

"Sure, just a beer. If you look in the salad drawer, I kept your favourite there." He winked conspiratorially before continuing to circulate among his friends.

* * *

Tina smiled in triumph as she hugged the bottle of Eidelweiss beer to her. She had first tried it on a holiday to France, sneaking a sip from her father's glass and being pleasantly surprised by the banana taste. Since then, she had waxed lyrical about it and every so often, Ryan would go to great pains to acquire the drink for her.

When she returned with drinks in hand, Tina saw that Ryan and his girlfriend were canoodling in a quiet corner and she prudently made the decision not to interrupt them. Looking around, she saw that Finn was where she had left him and she went over and offered him the beer.

"Uh, thanks, Tina." Finn accepted the drink. "Enjoying the party?" He groped for something to say as he was used to not saying very much to her at all.

"Yep." She became the quiet and awkward girl which he knew but this was only for a short time until a dance tune sounded and she pulled a startled quarterback to dance. The lighting had been dimmed down and the floor had now emptied with many partygoers now out in the garden or in cosy corners or had left altogether. This did not deter Tina who bounced and moved uninhibited. Her energy was infectious and Finn was soon matching her steps. This continued for the next couple of songs and they had unconsciously moved closer together, their dancing incorporating intermittent spins and twirls.

They laughed together in shared enjoyment as the latest music came to an end. Somehow, they had ended up holding hands as they waited for the next number. It had been a welcome release for both of them in light of their recent relationship struggles with certain members of Glee Club and it was nice to be free and silly without worrying what other students would say.

They stared silently at each other as the first words and notes made themselves known.

_Hey baby, you go your way_

_And I'll go mine_

_But in the meantime…_

It was Phyllis Nelson's 'Move Closer' and as if unable to resist, Finn and Tina found their bodies drawn together and in the dim light, his arms circled her waist to rest lightly at the small of her back while she did the same. Swaying in time to the music and to each other, he pulled her to him so that there was no space between them and gradually, she found herself resting her head against his chest, his heartbeat strong and steady in her ears.

When Tina raised her eyes she found that Finn was looking intently down at her and slowly, gently, he lifted a hand to place his fingers beneath her chin to tilt her face up towards him. As if time had come to a standstill, she watched, waited as he lowered his lips to hers.

She tasted of a fruity mix of sweet banana beer and cherry gloss. Her lips were soft and warm and they opened to return his kiss, allowing his tongue entry to her mouth.

His mouth was a tantalising mixture of firm yet gentle, his kiss hinting at urgency but his tongue duelling lightly, playfully with hers.

A line had been crossed and it seemed to have unleashed some primal need in them as their hands began making forays underneath clothing.

Somehow, Tina had guided them to the guest room and once in, Finn shut the door firmly with his foot as his hands were otherwise occupied.

There was no doubt in their minds as to what they wanted, unlike before when Finn had deeply regretted his night with Santana.

Finn unlaced the black corset and unbuttoned the lace dress she wore with it even as she efficiently removed the plain blue shirt he had on to reveal his smooth, well-defined torso and arms. They moved to the bed and his fingers trembled just a little as they reached for the hooks of her bra.

"Tina, you don't have to do this." His eyes searched hers.

She replied simply as she pulled him onto the bed with her. "I know."

* * *

The morning sun streamed into the room and Finn squinted and rubbed his eyes. He had never slept better than that night with the soft bare curves of Glee's goth curled neatly against him, the clean coconut scent of her hair in his nose.

It took a moment to realise Tina was no longer in bed next to him – in fact, she wasn't in the room or even in the house.

Knowing that, Finn felt something he hadn't felt about a girl for a long time. Genuine, heart-tugging hurt.

One night and he knew he was in deep with his emotions.

Tina slid out of bed and away from Finn and left the house before he woke up. She had met Ryan in the hallway who gave her a confused look but she fled before he could ask anything. She knew she would have to brace herself for taunts and humiliation at school on Monday. However, she couldn't prevent the smile that appeared as she remembered the most remarkable night of her life. His scent was still on her and part of her wanted to keep it forever.

However, it was not possible and she would have to pretend that she didn't care that anything had happened and that Finn would act like it had never happened at all.

* * *

**Hope u liked it, even if u prefer Tartie or Pina :D**

**Please review xx**


End file.
